sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lara-Su
thumb|200pxLara-Su is de dochter van Knuckles the Echidna en Julie-Su. Ze komt alleen voor in de Mobius: X Years Later spin-off van de Archie Comics. In de gereboot versie van de stripboek serie begin 2014 bestaat Lara-Su niet meer in de nieuwe wereld. Dit kom voornamelijk omdat bedenker Ken Penders een copyright heeft gezet op tientalen personages die hij had gemaakt voor de series. Lara-Su is wel de hoofdpersonage van Ken Penders stripboek serie de Lara-Su chronicles die nog niet is uitgegeven. Deze serie heeft vrijwel niks met Sonic te maken behalve de gelijkenissen van de personages en is meer bedoeld voor een oudere publiek. Biografie Haar grootste ambitie is om net als haar vader Guardian van de Master Emerald te worden, hoewel hij dit haar verbiedt aangezien hij zelf slechte ervaringen heeft gehad als bewaker. Ze versloeg koning Shadow met Chaos Control en sloot zich later in het herenigde koninkrijk aan bij de Future Freedom Fighters. In de onveranderde tijdlijn was ze goede vrienden met de tieners Sonia en Manik, terwijl ze in de veranderde tijdlijn de babysitter is van de gelijknamige kleuters. Door zijn eigen slechte ervaringen in de positie van Guardian , Knuckles weigerde Lara - Su om te beginnen opleiding tot Guardian geworden , hoewel ze wilde volgen in zijn voetsporen . Dit ging door tot ze zestien was en had haar Onthulling , een ceremonie waarin adolescente vrouwelijke Echidnas maken kennis met volwassen samenleving . Lara bleef badgering haar vader om haar te laten worden van een Guardian , waardoor ze zowel prikkelbaar tot het punt waar Lara aangevallen haar neef Rutan in een klas die ze deelden . Ondanks haar onvrede met de wensen van haar vader , Lara - Su overeengekomen om door te gaan met de ceremonie , het delen van een dans met Knuckles en met Vector de Crocodile's zoon Argyle . ( StH : # 131, # 132 ) Daarna sprak ze met haar moeder over de koppigheid van haar vader , maar Julie - Su ondersteund Knuckles in zijn beslissing . Buiten het medeweten van een van hen , Knuckles werd ontmoeting met Rotor van het Koninkrijk Acorn , die had ontdekt dat Mobius was in groot gevaar , tenzij Knuckles en Sonic , die lang had opgehouden te zijn op goede voet en voerde voortdurend wanneer ze samen , opzij zetten hun ruzies en lid van de middelen van Angel Island en het Koninkrijk . ( StH : # 133 , # 134 , # 135 , # 136 , # 137 , # 138) Zalig onwetend van de gebeurtenissen om haar heen , Lara - Su was meer bezig met haar sociale leven . Als de koninklijke familie bereid zijn om te bezoeken, leerde ze dat Sonic en Sally Acorn 's zoon Manik had een oogje op haar , de gedachte aan die geschokt haar , vooral het idee van Rutan het vinden van en het gebruik van het tegen haar . Ze smeekte haar tante Lien - Da , met wie ze was heel vriendelijk , tot geheimhouding zweren , waarop Lien - Da overeengekomen met vermaak. Kort daarna Sonic , Sally , Manik , en Sonia kwamen voor hun verblijf met de familie Guardian . Terwijl Lara en de andere jongeren probeerden de samen te komen genieten met enkele andere vrienden op het eiland - Espio de Kameleon dochter Salma en een Echidna genaamd Riki - Le - hun ouders bevonden zich af te haspelen met wat Rotor en zijn donkere legioen tegenhanger , Cobar , had om hen te vertellen over Mobius ' naderend onheil . Vergeetachtig , Lara - Su en haar vrienden , samen met Sally en Julie - Su , genoten van een sleepover . Na het betalen van een bezoek aan het graf van haar grootvader , Locke , Knuckles realiseerde zich dat , door te weigeren te laten Lara - Su uitgegroeid tot een Guardian , maakte hij dezelfde fout zijn eigen vader gemaakt door haar niet geven van een kans om te kiezen voor zichzelf , en overeengekomen om haar te laten aan een voogd worden. Voordat hij kon beginnen opleiding van haar , hoewel, Knuckles zei dat hij een boodschap doen had . In feite was hij bij Sonic op een missie die hopelijk zou stabiliseren Mobius en voorkomen de vernietiging ervan . Waaruit blijkt dat ze haar ouders ' dochter , Lara - Su opgeborgen aan boord van het schip dat haar vader en de koning aan boord , alleen om te verdwijnen in het niets net als Sonic werd terug in de tijd gestuurd was . ( StH : # 139 , # 140 , # 141 , # 142 , # 143 , # 144 ) veranderde Timeline 9403 Lara - Su verslaan Koning Shadow met haar Chaos controlebevoegdheden Schoolbus13Added door Schoolbus13 Wat Sonic deed in het verleden de toekomst die Lara -Su was afkomstig uit drastisch veranderd . Shadow the Hedgehog vervangen Sonic als man Sally's en de koning van Mobius , Manik en Sonia opgehouden te bestaan , en Knuckles diende als Shadow's enforcer met de Dark Legion steunen hem en Lien - Da dienst als adviseur van de koning. Ondanks deze negatieve gevolgen , Lara - Su vond zichzelf getraind als een Guardian, die ze enorm genoten als haar krachten blijven ontwikkelen. Haar opleiding werd toegediend , niet alleen door haar vader , maar ook door de leden van de Chaotix , wie ze kwam beschouwen als ooms . Echter , de komst van Miles " Tails " Prower , jeugdvriend van haar vader die ook had beschermd zijn herinneringen en die van zijn familie van de tijdelijke wijzigingen, maakte een einde aan haar aanvaarding van deze tijdlijn . Wanneer Knuckles schijnbaar weigerde Tails helpen , Lara - Su overeengekomen , ontbrekende haar nu onbestaande vrienden en willen regime Shadow's te beëindigen. De twee gevonden " King" Sonic daklozen in een steegje in de Echidna stad van Portal , alleen worden gevangen en gearresteerd door de Enforcer Knuckles en de lokale autoriteiten. ( StH : # 166 , CSE ) Knokkels toen bleek dat de hele zaak een setup was geweest : zijn eigen herinneringen aan de oorspronkelijke toekomst bleef , en hij was van plan om Shadow omver te werpen voor bepaalde tijd. Tot haar ontzetting , werd Lara - Su vertrokken met de taak van het begeleiden van een gewonde Rotor in veiligheid terwijl haar vader , Sonic en Tails hun aanval om Shadow te verslaan en red Sally gelanceerd . Toen Sonic werd verslagen in de strijd als haar vader begeleid Sally veiligheid, Lara - Su stapte in om te confronteren Shadow zichzelf. Na een korte maar hevige wedstrijd waarin Lara geleden een blessure van Shadow 's Chaos Spear , was ze in staat om hem gevangen te zetten met behulp van Chaos Controle . Als Sonic en Sally werden herenigd , toen verliet ze op de arm van haar trotse vader . ( StH : # 167 ) Om een of andere reden , werd Lara - Su onthulling getoond te zijn gebeurd in 3262 in Sonic Universe # 5 , terwijl in ongewijzigde tijdlijn werd aangetoond te zijn gebeurd in 3261 in Sonic the Hedgehog # 132 . Het is mogelijk dat als gevolg van koning Sonic veranderen geschiedenis haar onthulling gebeurde een jaar later . Het is ook mogelijk dat de in SU # 5 dans gewoon hadden dezelfde kenmerken als Lara - Su onthulling maar een andere gebeurtenis helemaal. Vijf jaar later TrappedinTracks Lara - Su behulp Chaos Controle Schoolbus13Added door Schoolbus13 Vijf jaar na deze , nu een volwaardige Guardian, haar vader en moeder verlaten Lara verantwoordelijk voor dingen terwijl ze weg zijn , en Lara verzekert hen beiden door te zeggen dat ze " klaar voor alles " . ( SU : # 4 ) Die 'dingen' , echter , betrokken Lara - Su babysit Manik en Sonia Acorn , de kinderen van koning Sonic the Hedgehog en Queen Sally Acorn , maar Lara - Su leek blij om het te doen , zeggend dat zij perfect in staat de behandeling van de twee kinderen was . Ze ontdekte al snel hoe verkeerd ze was : binnen enkele uren , de twee kinderen had weten te kloppen over alle meubels in de woonkamer, terwijl versnellen rond , en Lara moesten hun toevlucht nemen tot het gebruik van Chaos Controle om ze te laten stoppen en naar bed gaan en lees ze nogal wat verhalen . Ze dan contact met haar ouders via video - telefoon om te praten over hoe het ging met de Mazuri Separatisten , en gaf ze haar liefde voor Sonia en Manik geslaagd uit hun ruimte om te rennen en bezig de twee in een kussengevecht . Buiten het medeweten van de jonge Guardian , de Dark Presence spion apparaat , de Dark Eyes , werden ze hielden de wacht op haar . De volgende dag bij de viering van Koning Sonic vijf jaar regel , Lara - Su was zenuwachtig over te gaan op haar eerste grote missie zonder haar ouders of de Chaotix om haar te steunen. Mijlen verzekerde haar dat na het voltooien van een ongelooflijk moeilijke taak , zoals het verslaan van Koning Shadow , dat iedereen op Mobius vertrouwen in haar zorgen dat ze veilig zou zijn . Tijdens het uitvoeren van een sweep van de stad , zag Lara een paar Dark Handen opzetten van een bazooka naar King Sonic vallen met , maar Lara snel onderwierp hen , alleen om te zien dat de bazooka niet geladen was en besefte dat het was slechts een afleidingsmanoeuvre . Haar tante Lien - Da , die hanteren het geladen wapen , dan gebakken op Koning Sonic en zijn familie , alleen voor het projectiel in de psychokinetische greep van Silver the Hedgehog te worden gevangen . ( SU : # 5 ) Clashofthecousins Lara - Su en Rutan argumenteren . AtlantagirlAdded door Atlantagirl Lara - Su geconfronteerd later Rutan over wat Lien - Da is aan , hetgeen resulteerde bijna in een vuistgevecht tussen hen. Maar Dimitri brak de strijd en aanbevolen dat Rutan contact Salma . Lara - Su vervolgens gingen we naar kasteel Lien - Da 's om stoom af te blazen , maar koos ervoor om naar Castle Mobius naar Sonic helpen . Lara - Su kwam op een slecht moment , maar, zoals de Dark Presence gehackt het beveiligingssysteem en zij en Koning Sonic ternauwernood ontsnapt aan een laser barrage . Buiten , vonden zij Skye en Melody Prower op de straat, en doen hun best om hen te kalmeren . Lara - Su vertelde Sonic dat Argyle had een veilige plek voor hen te verbergen , en dus de vier van hen op weg naar Argyle 's . Ontslag van het eventuele ongemak voor zichzelf , Argyle verwelkomde hen , tegelijkertijd onthullen andere gasten die nuttig kunnen zijn bondgenoten tegen Shadow : Jacques en Belle D' Coolette . Deelnemen aan de nieuwe Future Freedom Fighters , ging ze aan te vallen Castle Mobius , samen te werken met Melody en Skye op de Dark Presence te nemen . Het team versloeg hun vijanden , alleen worden voldaan door een fusie van Tikal en Chaos bekend als Tikhaos , die Shadow had vrijgegeven en evolueerde tot een perfecte vorm . ( SU : # 6 , # 7) Lara - Su legde de Elemental War en hoe Tikhaos kwam te zijn . Zij stelde toen voor een idee : als ze kunnen verzwakken en bevatten Perfect Tikhaos , kan ze haar onderwerpen met het "Onze Tikal 's " ritueel . Terwijl de koning ging naar redden Silver en zijn familie , werd Lara - Su de leiding . Hoewel ze zenuwachtig was , droeg ze Jacques en Belle op de entiteit vallen terwijl Skye en Melody afleiden het. Ze probeerde om het ritueel te starten , maar was geraakt door Perfect Tikhaos . Met de hulp van Silver , Sonic , Manik , Sonia , en de rest van het team , was ze in staat om haar weer normaal . ( SU : # 8) nalatenschap In de toekomst Silver's , de tijd-reizende Egel onderzocht wie de verrader van de Freedom Fighters zou kunnen worden in een bibliotheek op Onyx Island. Het gebouw was ook de thuisbasis van een portret van de Toekomst Freedom Fighters , waaronder Lara - Su . Later , als Zilveren gebruik gemaakt van een van de Time Stones om terug te reizen in de tijd en schakel de verrader hij blijkbaar had geïdentificeerd , deed hij dat vanaf de bovenkant van een beeld dat lijkt op Lara - Su . Dit geeft aan dat Lara - of misschien een alternatieve versie van haar - bestond in Silver's verleden. ( StH : # 215 ) persoonlijkheid Lara - Su bezit uitzonderlijke vastberadenheid en toewijding , ongetwijfeld geleerd om ze door haar vader . In beide vormen , Lara vindt vaak zichzelf volkomen verward door een aantal situaties , en ze heeft een nogal kwetsbare natuur op keer. Dit heeft haar ouders geleid in beide futures om haar te misleiden of haar bepaalde privileges ontzeggen , maar uiteindelijk deden ze het uit liefde . Lara - Su wordt ook getoond aan haar ouders ' gung-ho vechtstijl , opvliegendheid , en enigszins zelfvoldane houding. Ze heeft ook de haat van haar moeder te " kleden " en een hekel hebben om een jurk te dragen , zelfs bij speciale gelegenheden . Lara - Su betreft ook verschillende van de Chaotix in een gezin capaciteit , verwijzend naar alle mannelijke Chaotix leden als " oom . " bevoegdheden Zoals Knuckles 's dochter, Lara - Su -opdrachten Chaos energie via een link naar de Master Emerald . Ze is opgeleid door Knuckles in het gebruik van haar bevoegdheden en is dus meer bedreven , staat matching Shadow's gebruik van Chaos Spear en Chaos Control and zelfs overtreffen hen. Lara - Su heeft aangetoond dat deze kracht te gebruiken om objecten , bevriezen Mobians of objecten in de tijd , pak wat zij wensen , en laat Chaos energie uit wezens door het gebruik van haar Chaos krachten . Ze beveelt ook sterkte Knuckles 's , en heeft vuist sporen vergelijkbaar zijn , wat ze kunnen intrekken op wil. Ze heeft een opleiding in andere gebieden , met name het leren van stealth technieken uit Espio , vlucht van Charmy , en krachttraining met Mighty de Armadillo en Vector . romance Laraandarg Lara en Argyle . Shadouge4everAdded door Shadouge4ever Vector 's zoon, Argyle , wellicht geïnteresseerd zijn in Lara - Su in ongewijzigde tijdlijn te oordelen naar hoe hij wilde met haar dansen op haar Onthulling zijn geweest , en Lara leek ook geïnteresseerd in hem in beide tijdlijnen oordelen zijn door hoe ze was blij om te dansen was met hem en in de alternatieve tijdlijn noemde hem haar " goede vriend " en bleek heel comfortabel zijn in nauw contact met hem. Ze toonde ook een zweem van jaloezie wanneer Belle D' Coolette begon te flirten met hem . ( SU : # 7) Terwijl Lara niet heeft aangetoond een romantische interesse in iemand anders zelf , was zij het voorwerp van een crush van Prince Manik in ongewijzigde tijdlijn . Het is ook mogelijk dat Skye Prower heeft een oogje op haar ook , want hij leek een beetje zenuwachtig (zelfs meer dan gebruikelijk ) om haar heen. Jacques D' Coolette was ook heel charmant om haar in hun eerste ontmoeting , al is het mogelijk dat dit gewoon het resultaat van zijn beschaafde opvoeding . ( StH : # 132 , # 136 , SU : # 5 , # 6 , # 7) achtergrondinformatie Naam ◾ Lara - Su is een combinatie van de voornaam van haar grootmoeder , en de achternaam van haar moeder ( Lara - Le , Julie - Su ) . ◾ De glazen in Lara - Su 's ontwerp werd geïnspireerd door fan Noele Carballo . ◾ Lara - Su 's vlecht aan de linkerkant van haar haar kan een eerbetoon aan de vorige enige cybernetische dreadlocks van haar moeder , die inmiddels ofwel is verwijderd of hersteld zijn, zoals ze nu normale dreadlocks zoals elke Echidna . De vlecht kan ook een eerbetoon aan haar grootmoeder , Lara - Le , die ooit een linkszijdige vlecht vroeg in de strips zijn. ◾ Een versie van Lara - Su verscheen voor het eerst in Sonic the Hedgehog # 106 - # 109 . Dit werd verklaard om een andere werkelijkheid dan die van Mobius : 25 Years later door schrijvers Ken Penders en Ian Flynn . Zilver erkende deze alternatieve versie te wijten aan zijn ontmoeting met Lara - Su in haar eigen universum . ◾ Ook al is dit een " mogelijke toekomst " en is onderhevig aan veranderingen binnen de tijdlijn , Lara - Su staat momenteel als tweede vrouwelijk lid van de Broederschap van Hoeders in de geschiedenis, achter haar over-over - overgrootmoeder , Janelle - Li . ◾ SU # 25 erop te wijzen dat Argyle de vader van Edmund ( PXE ) , die uiteraard zou afstammen van Lara - Su , op basis van Edmund's opmerking dat prelaat - V herinnerde hem aan zijn vader kan zijn . Dit zou erop wijzen dat Lara - Su en Argyle eindigde als een paar na de vorming van de Toekomst Freedom Fighters , althans in Silver's tijdlijn . verschijning Lara - Su is een rode Echidna met paarse ogen en roze haar . Ze draagt een vlecht op haar linker . Hoewel als gevolg van dezelfde basisconcept design Deze Lara - Su draagt kleine verschillen in vergelijking met de " alternatieve " versie . Het is mogelijk dat sommige van deze veranderingen , zoals het ontbreken van paars in haar haar, waren onbedoeld. Dit Lara - Su kleedt zich in het algemeen in vervaagde zwarte , ze draagt een vest ( met een kraag en lichte bekleding ) , een shirt , een riem ( soms aan de kant met kwastjes ) , laarzen en witte handschoenen ( soms met zwarte manchetten ) met regels die voortvloeien uit haar knokkel - sporen (die kan intrekken - haar handschoenen anders voorzien cirkels op de rug ) . Haar vlecht is soms gesegmenteerd op zwarte banden . In tegenstelling tot de andere Lara - Su , draagt ze een bril in plaats van tinten , deze werden geïnspireerd door fan Noele Carballo . Lara - Su is soms afgeschilderd in andere outfits. Deze omvatten een vloer - lengte roze ballgown met gepofte schouders en zachte bekleding, een donker paars - zwart een stuk badpak , en violet pyjama. Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Mierenegels Categorie:Freedom Fighter Categorie:Personage uit de toekomst